Meet Jay and Jasmine
by notveryfriendly
Summary: Newlyweds Jay and Jasmine. Jasmine can't wait for her husband to come home.


Waiting for her husband Jay to come home Jasmine was starting to get bored. The new neighborhood they moved into was boring. Full of uppity gossiping housewives that she didn't care for but she played nice and went to their bbqs and potlucks. But the truth was they didn't like her either and in her heart she knew that. She didn't know why though, she figured it was because she didn't jog, or wear designer clothes, or talk about all the things that bother her about the other neighbors yard or what Carol did with her hair, or how shameful it was that Zachs son Matt brought home a different girl every three days, But really it was because all of their golf playing businessmen husbands glanced at Jasmine as she walked by and they were jealous because they knew that their marriages weren't as unbreakable as Jasmine and Jays were.

Jasmine heard keys rustling at the front door and rushed to it to greet her husband.

"Hey baby." He said as she swiftly opened the door and smiled. She grabbed his breifcase out of his hands and set it down on the floor, grabbed him and pulled him into a long awaited kiss. "Mmm. Oh you're in trouble missy." He flirted.

"Why is that?" she smiled looking up at him.

"You naughty girl, sending me dirty texts while I'm at work. You know it's hard to type when all I can think about is how horny you are."

"Oh I'm so sorry how can I make it up to you?" Jasmine asked hamming it up. Jay smiled and slipped his hand on the side of her face pulling Jasmine into a sensual kiss. She reached over and pulled his blazer off and started working slowly on the buttons beneath as things got a little heavier.

Jasmine moaned as Jay pressed her against the wall and his ever willing wife wrapped her legs around him. Jay backed away from the wall and tried to make his way up the stairs while carrying Jasmine. After accomplishing a couple of steps Jasmine jumped down and ran up the stairs with her husband trailing close behind. Once up those cock blocking steps she turned around and Jay pulled her to him kissing more and pulled off Jasmines shirt. They bounced off wall to wall heavy petting until they got to their room and Jay pushed Jasmine onto the bed. He unbuttoned her pants and grabbed them by the bottom and with a swift movement they were thrown onto the floor. He ran his hands up Jasmines sides and unhooked her bra leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong.

Jasmine looked at her shirtless husband while Jay did the same to his nearly naked wife. She sat up and undid his belt and button and zipper and pulled them down and away from her target. Jay stepped out of his pants and jumped onto the bed to close the space between their lips. Jasmine ran her hands over his chest, down his back and over the hard penis his boxers were hiding. While Jay rubbed Jasmines breast in circles, Jasmine moved her hand up and down his still covered erection.

Jay slipped his legs off the bed and grabbed Jasmines thong to be rid of it. It fell to the floor along with the other deserted articles of clothing to be neglected until morning. He spread her legs and saw the succulent mound he so remenisced about when away from it. Jay kissed the inside of her leg and made his way up her thighs glancing everyonce and a while at moaning Jasmine rubbing her breasts.

"Jay!" Said Jasmine in an annoyed groan as Jay got close to her pussy. He put his face to it and exhaled warm breath to aggravate her raging arousal. Jasmine made a high pitched noise and ran her hand through her hair while arching her back. Finallly Jay put his mouth over her snatch and separated her lips with his toungue sliding it up to her clit. Jasmine let out a loud moan and place a hand over her nipple. Jay toungued her clit and started rubbing her entrance with his thumb.

"Mm baby you're already wet. " Jay commented as he tasted her.

"I've been wet since you took off your shirt. Oh!" Jasmine replied panting as he thrust his thumb inside her quickly replacing it with his middle finger. She gripped the sheets as he teased her adding a finger. "Fuck Jay!" she screamed as he picked up pace. She sat up a little and saw that Jay was stroking himself while he worked on her. "Baby let me do that." Jasmine said in the most seductive voice she owned. She slipped off the bed and knelt where Jay was kneeling. She placed her hand on his thick cock and started slowly rubbing it up and down while kissing him. "Jay get on the bed. I don't think we need anymore rugburns." Jasmine smirked as Jay quickly climbed on the bed. She straddled him and laid him down with one hand supporting her and the other rubbing his dick against her wet pussy.

His manly jawline and sexy messed up hair was what first caught her eye when they met. His six pack was a huge turn on when Jasmine discovered it but the feature that he possessed that made sure she was his forever was Jays big cock. It fit perfectly inside of her. Her past suitors had all had either small or average sized penises and they were almost never satisfying and in turn made her a pro at faking it which is something she still has never had to do with Jay. But another thing that makes Jay so perfect for her is that he's loud in bed. Most guys try to be quiet but when a guy isn't afraid to express his pleasure it can make many a panty wet.

Jasmine bent down with her round ass in the air and put the head of Jays cock in her mouth and sucked and licked it making him moan. She stroked his shaft slowly but spontaneous Jay pulled her up to his level and flipped her so he was on top. "Enough teasing." He said.

"Aw but baby you know how much I love to hear you pleased." Jasmine bit her lip.

Jay gave her a moan as he slid into her wet snatch and she returned the favor. He grabbed her thighs and started pumping slowly. Jasmine moaned loud and rubbed her tits. "Fuck." Jay slurred and started moving faster at the sight of his squirming spouse.

"God Jay!" Jasmine screamed as he came down and kissed her collar bone and rubbed her tits. After rolling around in shear pleasure they ended up in doggy style, the perfect position for hitting a G-spot. Jay thrusted hard and fast hitting the sacred spot making Jasmine scream. "Jay I'm going to come!!" she screamed and Jay thrusted faster until he heard her shout and felt her tense up and relax causing him to explode inside of her pulsating pussy.

Jay fell to her side both panting as they kicked the sheets off of their glistening bodies. "Holy shit." Jasmine panted out.

"Wow." Jay agreed.

"So how was work?" Jasmine asked with a smile.


End file.
